forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranressa Shiard
Ranressa Shiard was a Waterdhavian adventurer, a member of the all-female adventuring band the Shining Ring Swordshars, and founder of the all-female Galadran Company. History Shining Ring Swordshars Not much is known about the Shining Ring Swordshars except that they went on an ill-fated sea voyage where Ranressa was the sole survivor. She washed ashore at the Purple Rocks, within the territory of the copper dragon Galadaeros, in the mid–11 century DR. Galadaeros While exploring the island, Ranressa discovered Galadaeros and promptly attempted to slay him. The lonely copper dragon was more amused than annoyed by Ranressa's futile but dogged attempts at killing him. Galadaeros chose to question Ranressa and over time they developed a friendship. This companionship led Galadaeros to return Ranressa to Waterdeep on his back. Not only did this triumphant flight on dragon-back make Ranressa an instant hero in Waterdeep, it also led to the creation of a powerful mythal (Ahghairon's dragonward) by Ahghairon which caused any creature with draconic blood that attempted to enter Waterdeep to be overcome with an overwhelming urge to leave the area, never to return. Galadran Company Ranressa went on to charter the all-female Galadran Company, which initially had 68 Waterdhavian ladies of gentle or noble birth who desired to be adventurers. In less polite parts of Waterdeep, these adventurers were called "Sharptongues". Galadaeros was delighted when Ranressa returned to his island with the Company and became an honorary uncle to the group. He accepted them as his brood, inquiring on both their health and mating plans, and served as their occasional steed across the North. Ranressa was considered both a tirelessly bold and a reckless leader as she led the Galadran Company on increasingly dangerous adventures chasing after everything from evil mages to marauding orcs. During the first several years of the company, half of the Galadrans perished and Galadaeros had to perform some hasty rescues of the group. The surviving members became competent warriors in their own right. One of the members, Lhaerilda, discovered an ancient underground dwarven tomb full of gold after a rockslide in the Crags while the Galadrans were hunting orcs. Ranressa estimated that the total amount of gold the Galadrans recovered was three times the body volume of Galadaeros. Galadaeros transported the gold back to his lair and gave a side-cavern to the Company to be their treasury. In return, the Galadrans gave him a triple share of the discovery. This wealth allowed the Galadran Company to acquire both property and respect in Waterdeep. However, news of their wealth drew negative attention such as from the mage Nuldus of Turtorn. Nuldus utilized magic to enslave several Galadrans, hoping to gain control of the entire group and steal their treasure. He sent these enslaved Galadrans back with amulets that allowed him to speak telepathically with the amulet holders and gave them orders to kill both Ranressa and Galadaeros. This plan failed and, in return, Galadaeros destroyed Nuldus and his tower. The Galadrans managed to salvage six of the amulets to allow them to communicate between amulet holders and Galadaeros. Death and Legacy Ranressa grew old enough to become infirm with age. Her death, and the deaths of other Galadrans, saddened Galadaeros, who continued to host not only the Galadran Company but also the husbands, partners, and children of Company members. Galadrans tended to have their children on the island as these babies were typically more healthy than children born in Waterdeep. Over time, membership in the Company dwindled down to 20–30 members by the 1360s DR. Seven members (five in leadership) were descendants of founding Company members. The Galadran Company developed a stable business in short-term, high-risk bodyguarding and secure storage facilities for wealthy clients in Baldur's Gate, Neverwinter, and Waterdeep. These storage facilities were located within side tunnels of Galadaeros's lair behind boulders only he could move. Legitimate business ventures supported the rest of the adventuring the Galadrans did. The Company deferred to Galadaeros on new ventures since he preferred to not get bogged down in the Company's ventures or attract the attention of the Cult of the Dragon. However, the dragon was happy to ferry them across the North—he especially enjoyed swooping down into Waterdeep to pick up Galadran ladies and shocking locals. Galadaeros delighted in the fun-loving energy the Company brought to his home with their ambitious plans and daring deeds. Appendix References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Adventurers Category:Members of the Galadran Company Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril